Kindred Spirits
by GhostAuthor
Summary: How can two completely different people share a bond like no other?All they need are kindred spirits.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**KRACK! **_

Another bolt of lightning flashed against the window,followed closely by a loud clap of thunder. Rain was falling in pellet sized drops against the mansion roof. It was late at night,giving the sky a frightening look. The howling wind made it seem as if the rain was falling diagonally. Most of the mansion's inhabitants had chosen to turn in for bed early. All but one..

Ororo Munroe,the mansion's Windrider, wast still awake. She'd chosen the window in seat in the kitchen. A book was firmly in her hand,and her bright blue orbs scanned the words on each page. She'd chosen to stay up and listen to a storm of Mother Nature's creation instead of her own.

Suddenly,the kitchen door was thrown open simultaneous to a clap of thunder. A dark imposing figure stood in the doorway. In shock,Ororo shot a gust of wind at the intruder. It did nothing,so she was about to resort to lightning.

"'RO,IT'S ME!"

She knew that voice. She eyes went from white back to their normal blue,as she saw her old friend. Logan turned on the light and stood completely disordered. He was clad in only his jeans and boots,with his jacket and shirt in his vice grip.

He was mostly dry now from that blast,but his hair stood more on end than usual. Ororo covered her mouth to hide her laughter. She saw him run his hand through it in a vain attempt to tame it. He heard her laughter and scowled at her.

"Thanks a lot,'Ro."

"I'm...sorry Logan...I didn't...know it...was you."

"Go ahead,laugh it up. I nearly ran off the road,an' now this."

Ororo finally calmed herself and watched him. He was digging in the fridge,and she couldn't help but notice how his wet jeans clung to him even tighter. She shook her head of those thoughts. He'd smell the attraction in a heartbeat.

"I see you also do not share my attraction for a storm."

"I didn't say that,darlin'. Jus' bein' caught in one sucks. Want one,ya look like ya need it,"he said holding a beer from his private stash.

She sat her book down and got up. He saw her choice of attire for the night. He'd never seen a woman look that way in gray sweat pants and a black tank top before,but he'd never met a woman like her before either. She took a sat the seat across the counter from him,and easily opened the brew.

"Thank you,but what makes me look as if I need it?"

"Ya look as if ya wanna do somethin',but yer holdin' yerself back,"he replied taking a swig."Why ya up so late anyway?"

"Still the best at what you do. The storm is keeping me up."

"A little rain annoys the mighty weather goddess?"

"No. This storm is a very violent one. I can feel it calling to me,to embrace it's power,but I can't bring myself to go out there."

"Hmph. I got the same feelin'. My ride satisfied me a bit. Can't ya tone it down ta get some sleep?"

"Sadly,no. Even I can't control a storm such as this one,though I could amplify it. That thought brings me comfort and fear."

"I hear that. Knowin' ya have enough power ta level a city makes me feel a bit better about myself."

Logan saw her smile at him and take another swig. He smiled back and followed suit. The howling picked up again outside. He saw her stiffen and felt himself do the same.

"So what's keepin' ya from goin' out there?"

"I'm not sure. Mostly it's the thought I might not be able to come back from it."

"I'll go with ya."

She sat down her now empty bottle and looked at him."You can't be serious."

"Sure I am. I've been itchin' ta go back out,an' now I 'ave a _real _good reason ta go."

Ororo could see his blue eyes darken. His smile was soft,but his eyes held a seemingly different person. She reached up and stroked his cheek."You would do that?"

He leaned into her touch and nodded. He'd go to hell and back again for her. The fact that he held such strong feeling for her almost terrified him."O' course."

"Well,I have one thing to say. You're it!"

His head snapped up. Her heard her laughter and saw the last of her white hair leave into the raging rain. Logan ran out the door,and looked for her but she was gone. His body shook,and he went into a crouch.

He could feel the storm going around him. It told him it was time. Time for the Wolverine to play. He raised his head to the night's full moon and let loose a howl that would chill trained soldiers to the bone. With speed impossible for his size,he dashed towards the forest.

* * *

Ororo heard the howl and stopped. She heard the rustle of leaves as animals scattered around her. The thunder rolled immediately after it. She threw her head back and let the winds lift her upwards. She danced above the tree tops with air as her partner.

The storm rose to meet her call. She could feel the connection to it. Lightning began to dance in the sky,and the thunder came louder than a hundred drums. The leaves rustled on the trees as the branches swayed. This storm was her personal playground.

Bellow her,Wolverine came into the clearing. He looked up and saw her. She was goddess. She was perfection,and he was the only one to witness how she expressed truthfully. He was proud to be the only one.

He fell to the ground,as the he wind whipped his hair,and the rain drenched him to the bone. He didn't care. He rolled to his side and folded his legs to him. His head settled onto folded arms,but his eyes looked upwards. He couldn't bring himself to disturb her moment.

The lightning flashed around her,and he heard her laughter mixed with thunder. The was chaos surrounding them both,yet they felt at peace. They were more alike than they knew. The were truly kindred spirits.

_**FIN**_


End file.
